Brainz busters DLC pack
the brainz busters DLC pack is another DLC for plants vs zombies garden warfare. It has new variants, garden ops improvements, new gameplay features and game modes and much more. New variants peashooter: Demo pea chomper: Xeno morph chomper sunflower: Dr. Zomflower Cactus: Anti material cactus foot soldier: trickster ranger engineer: technician scientist: drug expert all star: boxing star New game play features garden and graveyards: in the brainz busters pack A, you can find tombstones and wee gardens in which you can use. For the zombies in dark glowing area you can summon tombstones that will spawn random, weak summonable zombies until it's destroyed or after 2 mins. For the plants, you can plant a wee garden inside the base that will block capture by zombies and will spawn 4 random potted plants. You can have 2 out at a time and will stay there until it's destroyed. team vanquish: when you get a critical vanquish, you earn 2 points and vanquishing an enemy trying to revive their teammates to earn 2 points. gnome bomb: when the bomb carrier dies, there is a chance that the bomb will blow up with it and when you defused the bomb successfully, you take the bomb and can carry it around but the time limit carringg the bomb is reduced. vanquish confirmed: when you collect a crazy orb and then die, you lose that orb, so in order for it to be safe, you need to take it to your spawn point and drop it into the orb container. suburbination: if you manage to capture and hold a garden for 5 mins, it will enter double point mode, if you hold it for 10 mins, you will get triple points. taco bandits: the plants can fight back! On dr.zomboss' UFO, there are 3 fuel containers, if the plants shoot at the container, it will fall down then they can steal it and return it to your base, if the plants steal all 3 fuel containers, the plants end up destroying the UFO and they win. general: all primary weapons that use ammo can now run out of ammo but you can find ammo boxes around the map to refill your primary weapons. classes: all of the classes(expect For the chomper) can now use melee weapons by holding the reload button for one second. peashooter: his pea pods arms can turn into katana like blades that have a better hitting rate, but at a cost of damage. sunflower: one of her free hands will turn into a saber of pure sunlight that can slice enemies in half. cactus: her hands will enlarge the spikes on her hands into sharp claws that tears zombies a new one. foot soldier: he can pull out a sharp machete to lash at the plants. engineer: he can use an oversized wrench to knock out plants. scientist: he pull out an very large syringe to stab plants and vanquish your enemies. all star: this guy can use a big hammer that deals more damage but with a slower rate of hitting enemies. general: on the menuwhen you choose your character when you playing online, you can now choose perks that will last for the rest of the match. There are 3 types of perks to choose, normal, effect and ability. New abilities Peashooter: Armour mode Rocket pea launcher Strawberry bomb chomper: Bio goop Stealth burrow sunflower: coming soon! cactus: coming soon! foot soldier: coming soon! engineer: coming soon! scientist: coming soon all-star: coming soon! New game modes Brain busters: have to capture brains scartterd around the map ming soon!cosuburban battles: coming soon! zombie hunt: coming soon! garden raider: coming soon ! New packsCategory:DLC brainz busters A: this pack will give you tombstones/wee gardens and the new characters. brainz busters B: this pack will give you zombot turrets/leaf warriors and weapon upgrades. brainz busters C: this pack will give you new ablilties and customizations. brainz busters pack D: this pack will give you consumables and perks. Reinforcements potted plants: coming soon leaf warriors: coming soon summonable zombies: coming soon zombot turrets: coming soon